


Éclat(s)

by BlackSnakeWhistling, SomebodyThatIUsedToBe (BlackSnakeWhistling)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But tries fluffy-sweet too, Cute, Discontinuity between chapters, Experimental Style, Fantastic, Fantasy, Gen, Hazaphard posting, Less cute, No Beta we die friendless, No beta we die like the Lady with Rat's Paws, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Sad, She's tough, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is good at morbid, Too at some point, Uncanny, Uncanny Valley, the author is bad at tagging
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSnakeWhistling/pseuds/BlackSnakeWhistling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSnakeWhistling/pseuds/SomebodyThatIUsedToBe
Summary: Prose poétique ou poésie prosaïqueRecueil de fragments[!contient pour l'instant! Grimoires de la La Dame aux Pattes de Rat][Je ne poste avec aucune prétention, si ce n'est de sortir ces lièvres de mon cerveau. Comme toujours, la critique constructive est la bienvenue.]
Relationships: La Dame aux Pattes de Rat & Na, La Dame aux Pattes de Rat & Sieur Bec de Lièvre





	1. "Chanson Grise"

Le passant au  
parapluie  
descend le quai  
passe une musicienne  
la contrebasse  
aux doigts  
qui s'éthere en  
longs mugissements  
sourd, dans la pénombre du soir

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sous les doigts durs  
et humides  
tremblent les cordes.  
Des mèches oscillent  
comme les branches  
des saules, et collent  
aux pleurs du ciel  
dégoulinant.  
Le vent passe ;  
souffle un passant  
le parapluie tourne  
\- un regard  
manqué -  
de nouveau le silence  
de l'instrument.


	2. Grimoire Vert || Na Vagabonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1er fragment de la série 'Grimoires de la Dame aux Pattes de Rat', qui aura son propre recueil si elle aboutit - ou du moins s'étoffe.
> 
> \- Grimoire Vert || Na  
> \- Grimoire Bleu || La Dame aux Pattes de Rat  
> \- Grimoire Rouge || Sieur Bec de Lièvre  
> \- Grimoire Blanc || personnages divers  
> \- Grimoire Violet || Inquiétante étrangeté & fantaisies macabres

*******

Portant thé, gâteaux et livrets  
Na vient là et descend la motte  
Mauve nuage, verts oeillets  
Dépose menthe et bergamote

Puis disparaît, va, caracole  
Faune dansant, poulain joyeux  
Elle s'éclipse, point de licol,  
Embrasse le monde des yeux

Papillone l'enfant chérie  
Comme plongée en féerie  
Chevilles lestes, coeur léger  
Qui s'abandonne au doux plaisir  
Cabotin d'une ombre à saisir  
Voilà sa tête ébouriffée!

***


	3. Grimoire Violet || Conte d'Autres Monts

*** * ***

* * *

*** * ***

《 Je remplace la mélancolie par la rage et le dégoût, les pleurs par le sang et le désespoir par un monstre de frénésie! 》

\- martela la voix étouffée,  
Celle des harpies essoufflées  
Aux serres d'airain et crocs de plomb,  
Avant de s'envoler vers d'autres monts.

Piaillements de bécasses sur leurs nids d'or!

Le vent s'ébroue, galope et hennit,  
Puis tombe-nt les plumes d'agathe, et s'endort.

*** * ***

* * *

*** * ***


End file.
